


【授权翻译】Untouchable | by:rainbowbetty

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Touch-Starved, Touching, Witches
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个留在Dean身上的诅咒导致他没法儿和Sam身体接触，结果这变成了一个比任何人所能预料到的都更严重的问题。第三季背景。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Untouchable | by:rainbowbetty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untouchable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658510) by [rainbowbetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbetty/pseuds/rainbowbetty). 
  * A translation of [Untouchable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658510) by [rainbowbetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbetty/pseuds/rainbowbetty). 



> 1、如果喜欢这篇文希望大家能戳原文给作者回个贴，就算只是简单的一句“I love this work so much，Thank you.”也是对作者的一种鼓励。
> 
> 2、我真想把文名翻成《不可触摸的恋人》，嗯……【X

他从没意识到他碰触过他弟弟多少次，直到他再也不能这样做。

他们是兄弟，拜托，就只是这样。他们不会拥抱，他们不会拉着彼此的手。当然，他们大部分时间实际上都在彼此身边度过，但Dean认为当他们需要的时候，他们可以在进进出出之间避免跟对方碰面。

他并不像是 _需要_ 碰触Sam的样子。

想到仅此一次，就这该死的一次，他们能在这些事儿里休息一下，他差点儿情不自禁笑起来。事实上这不是个问题。他们一直都能轻松解决一些工作，只要等Bobby找到反制的咒语或者抵抗诅咒的办法，那些在一个心怀怨恨的女巫因为你烧掉了她死去的孙子而朝你施放了一个古怪巫术的时候你能用到的诸如此类的方法。

别太介意前面所说的那个孙子是一个名副其实的复仇幽灵，而且已经杀了两个人。

Dean斜斜地扫了副驾驶座上的Sam一眼，他的兄弟把头靠在手上注视着窗外掠过的风景，而他一瞬间有种冲动想要用他有时会用来惹恼那个孩子的方式把Sam的头发拨乱遮住他的眼睛。但他没这么做，当然。

该死的女巫们。

 

—————————————————

“他是我的 _家人_ ，”当Sam在她安置在房子背后的尸骨上倒光了一筒点火液时，她面对着Dean大喊。“你不懂！那是你所渴望的家人的一员， _看着_ 他就在你面前却不能接触他。日子一天天过去，你却没办法碰触他！” 

那个鬼魂闪烁着出现在Sam身后，无神的眼睛锁定了Dean，龇着牙咆哮着猛冲向他的兄弟。Dean在那老女人身边点燃了一圈盐，驱散了那个鬼魂。“Sam？”他叫着。“还要多久？”

“知道了！”Sam划了一根火柴，因为它在风中闪烁不定着而用一只手护住它，试图慢慢地让那顽皮的火苗在他放手之前能不熄灭地落在准备好的尸骨之上。当他让火柴落下的时候，那鬼魂再次出现，暴力地把他推倒在地上伤到了他。他抓着自己的手和膝盖，在一团混乱里看到那个鬼魂及时的随着它的遗骸一同消失在火焰里。

那个老女人发出一声悲痛的尖声哭喊，然后她对准了Dean。“ _你_ 应该经历这种痛苦！你们两个都是！”她朝着他发出嘶嘶的声音。

Dean带着些类似于同情的情绪看着她，然后走到摔在地上的Sam面前。他伸出一只手帮助他的兄弟站起来。

“去吧，”那个女巫大声叫道。“碰他吧。你下一次的碰触将是他所能感觉到的最后一件事。”

Dean看着她，然后视线回到自己手上，接着看向Sam。他们都稍稍踌躇了一秒钟，然后Sam挥开了他的手。“我很好，”他不屑地说，手撑着膝盖直起身来。

“很好，”Dean说着，犹豫地把手收了回来。

—————————————————

Dean紧挨着Sam坐在沙发上给Bobby讲述着那个小插曲，他们之间留出了一个垫子的空间，但Dean注意到那和他们通常坐在一起的方式真的没有什么不同。Dean开了足够多的与MC Hammer有关的玩笑（“你不能碰这个，Sam！”*）而Sam看起来正在试着尽他最大的努力认真对待这件事。因为Sam就是这么个人。*

Bobby建议他们在他家暂住，最好在房子里分开单独住，直到他能解决这件事儿，但是Dean嘲笑了这个因为一点小事就困住他们的主意。

“你以为我们要做什么，Bobby，抱在一起吗？我能管好自己的手，”他承诺道。

所以在等待Bobby的消息期间他们像往常一样继续开车上路了，而且那很好。Sam的长腿过度弯曲着，膝盖抵住副驾驶座的门而不是倾向Dean，Dean要Sam把座位下面装磁带的盒子给他而不是自己伸手去拿。但这就像Dean已经推测到的那样，没什么大不了的。

“你饿了吗？”Dean最后开口问道。 Sam向前伸展了一下腿，然后摇摇头。“不怎么饿。不过如果你想停一下……？”

Dean耸了耸肩。“如果你看到什么看起来不错的地方记得告诉我。”

在阿肯色州普通的州际公路上往前再行驶了几英里，然后一块鲜红色和黄色相间的Biggerson饭店广告牌模糊地出现在地平线上。“噢，喂！”Dean抬起手臂发现他正不自觉地移过去想要拍向Sam的肩。他愣住了，睁大眼睛看着Sam。

Sam脸上带着同样的表情，而且他看起来通过用鼻子深深吸进一口气来强迫自己放松了，因为这整件事儿是多么可笑而露出了一点笑容。“是的，我看到了，”他说道。“Biggerson饭店。正适合我。”

“我是不是经常那样？”Dean气馁地询问着，移向驾驶座那边的门在他和他的兄弟之间空出更多空间来。

“比你可能意识到的更经常一些，”Sam挖苦着他。“瞧，Dean，我们甚至不知道你实际上是不是被诅咒了还是其他什么的。这一切的结果很可能只是一个大大的假警报。”

“是的，好吧。我不想冒这个风险。”

“我知道。我只是在说……别太害怕，好吗？我们都很好。”

“我没害怕。”

“你有点儿紧张，”Sam确认。

“伙计，有个女巫用一个死亡之触的咒语诅咒了我。我在尝试着做一个体贴的人，试着不会因为这个干掉你。”

“我很感激那个。”Sam笑了起来。他指着前面。“出口到了。”

 

—————————————————

 

一周过去了，Bobby没有发来任何消息。

Dean停止计算次数了，那些他忽然发觉自己正要用手肘或者肩膀推他弟弟，在去洗手间的路上用屁股撞他，拍他的背，或者简单地碰他的胳膊来引起注意等等之类的事情。那让他浮躁不安，真的。他开始一直在他和Sam之间小心地保持着三英尺的距离，像是一个看不见的缓冲区。

Dean从没有觉得能如此清楚地意识到他自己的皮肤，意识到他接近Sam的每一个动作。意识到他们之间空荡荡的距离。 

他发现自己无时无刻都想跟Sam _说话_ ，只是为了听到Sam的回答。

Sam提议在旅馆要一个单间来避免那些难免会发生的惊险一刻，但是Dean希望他的兄弟能待在他能实实在在看到他的地方。就好像他知道他不能伸出手感觉Sam就在这儿，温暖的，活生生的，因而使得他更加渴望看到他，听到他的呼吸。

当Bobby最终打来电话时，他告诉Dean他没有找到任何一种方法来解除诅咒，并且建议他也许应该和Sam休息一段时间。或者至少暂时不要一起狩猎。

“不，”Dean说，朝Sam的方向瞟了一眼。“没门儿。”

Sam背靠着他的床头板，疑惑地抬头看着他，他的笔记本电脑屏幕发着光，在他棱角分明的脸上投下阴影。

Dean迅速给了他一个 _没什么事_ 的示意，他摇摇头转过身去，对着电话说，“这毫无帮助，Bobby。等你找到什么的时候再给我电话吧。”

Sam合上了屏幕然后把笔记本电脑扔在身旁。“关于什么事？”

Dean耸耸肩。“还是浪费时间。”

“好吧。所以。我们要接着找了。”

“Sam……”

Sam等待着，但是Dean没有继续说下去。他做不到。他想说的是之前从不需要说出来的事，而他找不到合适的词汇来表达。他觉得自己仿佛失去了一些东西，他甚至不知道曾经在他们的关系里占据了一席之地的那些东西，一些迄今为止存在于他们意识深处、也许同样被写进了他的DNA里的东西。他甚至没法儿把那些曾经可以用碰触多过谈话来表达的想法转化成语言，缺少了那些，他深深地想念着Sam，他感觉像是被抛弃了，孤单一人。

Sam是他的弟弟。他并不需要碰触他的兄弟。

除了他老是那样干。

Dean坐在Sam对面的床边，两手紧扣在一起，因为他如此想把手伸出去放在Sam膝盖上，只是为了感觉肌肉和骨骼之间结实的连接以及 _Sam_ 就在那里。那种迫切的欲望在他体内堆积起来，直到他几乎能感觉到那些渴望像一堵墙摇晃着发出高亢尖锐的恸哭声。他把手指握得死死的，所有注意力都集中在毫无血色的指关节上。

当他察看Sam的时候，他看到Sam放在床边的手也紧握成拳。

他迅速地站了起来，拿起他的夹克和钥匙，然后离开。

 

—————————————————

他在觉得距离足够远到差不多能让他再次充分呼吸之后才停了下来，停在一个几英里外的加油站，然后打电话给Sam。

“我就是一个定时炸弹，”他语气平平地说着。

“Dean，”Sam说。“回来。我再去开一个房间。我们会小心点儿。这没什么大不了的。”

“那不是一个解决方法。瞧，我们甚至不知道有没有一种方法能解决这事儿。不管这是什么。它很可能是永久性的。我不能杀死你，Sam。我不能呆呆地等着直到我搞砸一切然后不得不看着你死去的那一天到来。”

_再一次的_ 。他没法儿说出来， _又一次_ 。

电话的另一头一片寂静。 

“多久，Dean？”

“直到Bobby能——”

“ _不_ 。”电话那边再次安静下来。“直到你的交易期限到来。我还有多少时间能留给你？”

Dean没有回答。

“五个月两个星期零几天，Dean。那就是我们还剩下的时间。”

 “Sam。”

“你怎么敢把我所拥有的那一点点时间从我身边带走。我们会解决这个问题的。我们会找到治疗的方法，或者我们找不到，好吗？但我不能……你就只是回来。”

他挂断电话，开着车走了一段路回到他们住的旅馆，打开门发现Sam又勾着头俯身在笔记本电脑上。他的弟弟抬眼一瞥然后微微一笑，仿佛片刻之前他的声音里没有那些坦诚的恳求，仿佛什么事都没有发生过。就好像Dean应该走过去用拳头猛击他的肩膀或者捏住他的后颈。他们长久以来理所当然的行为如今却残忍得让Dean的胸口感到疼痛。

但Sam在广阔的遥不可及的空间那头朝着他微笑，指了指他的电脑屏幕。“我给咱们找到个工作，”他说。“一个简单的活儿。会是个不错的消遣。”

“我不认为——”他开始说，然后重新考虑了一下。因为Sam所做的一切都是为了他，找一个工作，一个消遣。这是比待在这儿寻找着新的避开彼此的不同方式更好得多的主意。 

相反的，他慢慢走到他敢于接近Sam的最近距离然后说， “给我看看。”

 

—————————————————

 

他养成了看着Sam睡觉的习惯。

这有点儿吓人，他知道。至少有一部分的他知道。但在他的日子里再也不会有足够的Sam了，对于Sam的需求，在Sam宣布今晚到此为止，然后嘟嘟囔囔地扑通一声落在他那边的床上一只手臂搭在床边之后铺展开来的漫长而安静的空间里缓缓流出。

这就像是和某个人的二维形象住在一起。一张全息图。 

一个鬼魂。 

他站在Sam床边，他的手在离他兄弟的睡脸几英寸的地方徘徊着，让自己感觉到呼吸时柔和的呼气撞在他的皮肤上一瞬间带来的酥痒，然后他退后一步，害怕那距离太近了，这么接近太过危险了。

他抚摸着手上Sam的呼吸曾经碰触过的地方。

接着他走进浴室，随着咔哒一声轻响关上门，然后靠着水槽。

“好吧，”他沉思着对自己说，好像那会有任何用处似的。“我知道了，好吗？”

 

—————————————————

 

“我们知道些什么？”Dean问道，提示Sam关于这次狩猎需要更多信息。

他们在刚吃完早餐之后开车经过了三个县，一个比一个人口少，驶向那个发生了不正常死亡事件的小镇。 

“不是很多。很明显是个有爪子的东西，”Sam补充道。“有三个人在小镇郊外被害。”

“心脏丢失了？”

“验尸报告里没提到，”Sam说。“但我们正处在一个月亮运行周期的中间，所以是的。这是最大的可能。”

“棒极了，”Dean说着。“我要干掉十个狼人来忘掉一个该死的单身老女巫。”

Sam从鼻孔里哼出一声笑。这给Dean带来了小小的温暖的刺痛然后迅速褪去，留下无穷无尽的冰冷，因为那一点儿都不够，还差得远。

 

—————————————————

 

Bobby在他们拜访一个受害人的邻居中途打来电话，Dean迅速说了抱歉，留下Sam询问着那些有关古怪的举止之类的事儿，然后离开了。

“Bobby，告诉我你找到些什么了，”Dean开口说。

“问题就在这里，”老猎人说着，直接切入正题。“有一些方法可以从一个目标身上解除诅咒，就算那个目标是一个人，但我没找到任何一个是针对这个 _特殊诅咒_ 的。我猜你不会想冒险尝试一个通用的万灵药而把Sam的生命置于危险之中。”

“不会是我的首选。不。我们在说的这个方法几率有多大？”

“我想大概是一半对一半。”

“那些都是狗屎，Bobby。你还不如叫我拿枪对着他的头。”

“这就是为什么我还在找。但是Dean……”他犹豫了一下。“你也许需要考虑一下这是我们能找到的最好办法的可能性。”

“那不是——”

“好了，我知道了。”Bobby叹了口气。“如果我能找到其他任何办法再打电话给你。”

Dean正要挂电话，然而他脱口而出，“Bobby，等等。总之你能只是告诉我那个通用的方法吗？我在这个期间试试它。像是保险或者什么的。” 

“很简单。就只是盐水。” 

“你认真的？” 

“我会给你一段台词让你搞个仪式，但是，是的。基本上。泡久一点儿让里面的东西被吸收掉。希望你没有什么开放性的伤口。”

 “你真滑稽。谢了。”

 

—————————————————

最后，Dean觉得他像是花了比往浴盆里倒盐水然后试着“净化他心中的有害思想”，或者Bobby告诉他在念着那个净化咒语时要做的诸如此类的狗屎更多的时间来清洗干净他头发下面的盐。

他试了，好吗？

他没有 _使用_ 魔法。他准备了银弹、盐圈还有一些必须的事儿。但他尽力做到了最好。

最终他甚至没有费心去告诉Sam这件事。因为“也许”感觉上不像是他可以将希望寄托在上面的东西，而Sam值得比这更好的。

 

—————————————————

狩猎的那晚很冷，他感觉到周围的空气压迫着Sam本应该背靠着他的地方。Dean背靠一颗树的树干绷紧神经站得笔直，在树荫投下的阴影里伪装着。

有什么东西在灌木丛里发出沙沙的声音朝着Dean左侧而来，他匆匆扫了一眼Sam，举起手做了一个暗号： _等等_ 。

然后它径直朝着他们冲过来。

Dean诅咒着跟丢了他的目标，他随便开了一枪，但在子弹离开枪膛之前就确定了这枪射不中它。他感觉有什么东西咆哮着从他身边冲过去，当它掠过树木进入森林深处时皮毛一闪而现。Sam用死亡冲刺的速度追赶它，Dean在后面不远处跟着。

Sam很快消失在他视野之外，他的手电筒被茂密生长的树叶遮住了，眼前所有的画面都迟滞下来，全都褪色成一片灰白。

“Sam！”他大喊着。

他听到他的弟弟开枪的声音，随后立即响起一声尖锐的受伤的哀鸣，划破了寂静的夜空。“Sammy！”他再次叫出声，向着声音传来的方向冲了过去。

接着他听到有什么东西摩擦着地面，一声响亮的碎裂的声音，还有一个听起来像是Sam的喊声。然后，“Dean！”

_狗屎_ 。

他跑着，叫着Sam的名字，然后突然停住，在地面突然消失的瞬间猛地停住，仓促后退，当意识到他差一点跑出了峭壁边缘时他的胃翻搅着。他听到一声绝望的，恐惧的声音从几英尺下传来。 _狗屎。_

“Dean，在这儿。”Sam哽咽出声。

“Sam，”他说着，跪下来用手电筒向下照，Sam用双手紧抓住一块裸露的岩石。“你能爬上来吗？”

Sam又一次发出了哽咽的声音，移动他的手争取抓得更牢一些。“我的腿，”他闷声说着，透过手电筒的微光抬头看着Dean，然后他的眼睛因为一个可怕的认知而闪耀着，他 _不能_ ，他不能自己回到上面，他不能接受他所急需的来自Dean的把他拉上去的帮助。

“我可以从哪儿弄一根树枝来用，”Dean向他保证。“会有东西能够得到你的。坚持住。”

Dean能看到他的胳膊和手因为努力支撑着自己而颤抖着，手指抠进裸露出来的小小的，参差不齐的岩缝。他把光从Sam身上移开，疯狂地照着森林的地面，然后是低垂的树枝，寻找着足够结实到能承受Sam的重量的任何东西。什么都没有，而每隔几分钟Sam就会发出另一声压抑的啜泣，听起来像是意志力本身，像是他正在失去最后一点决心。

没有时间了，而Dean不能 _思考_ ，他所能做的就是行动起来。

他趴在地上，只在做出伸手拉他兄弟的决定之前犹豫了一瞬间。

Sam紧抓岩石的手再次滑了一下，Dean看到下定决心的坚定出现在Sam脸上。

“别，”Dean意识到他所看到的意味着什么的时候他恳求着。“不，你不可以那样做，Sam。你怎么敢放手。”

“我不会——对你那么做。你不能——”

“握住我的手，Sam。那有五成几率。比我们通常所能得到的几率更高了。”

Sam皱起眉头。“什么？”

“相信我，好吗？” Sam以探询的目光看着他。然后，无助而顺从地瞟了他一眼，他回握住Dean的手，Dean的手紧紧扣住Sam的手腕，那种接触到的紧密相连的感觉像触电一样传遍Dean的整个身体。Sam的眼睛一直锁定着他。活着的。 _活生生的。_

_感谢上帝，感谢上帝，感谢上帝。_ 当他伸出另一只手抓住Sam另一边胳膊把他拉上悬崖时，Dean甚至没法儿描绘出那种淹没了他的情绪。

当发现他的上身已经稳固了的时候Sam如释重负地喘息着，他探身过去，在Dean的帮助下把身体剩下的部分拉上来，然后努力固定住他那条明显断了的腿。

Dean紧紧抓住Sam的夹克，把他弟弟拉进一个激烈的拥抱里，Sam回抱住他。他的手扣紧Sam的后颈，手指抓住Sam的头发，他没法儿放手。他混乱的意识到Sam哭了，他不愿承认他也哭了的事实，当他紧挨着他的兄弟时就好像他依赖这个而生存着。

仿佛Sam的生命像上次那样消逝不再了。*

“对不起，”他最后咕哝着，从那个拥抱里脱身出来但没有放开紧抓着的Sam的外套。“那是一个——一个咒语，只有五成几率能起作用，我不想依靠它。我应该告诉你的。”

Sam摇了摇头，紧紧抓住Dean的两条手臂。“没关系，”他说。“还是由你做主。”

“我可能会杀了你的。”

“Dean……”Sam把一只手放在他哥哥的肩上，用力摇了一下。“但你没有。一切都很好。”他再一次俯身，屏住呼吸然后试着不让自己显得像是因为疼痛而直不起腰。“大部分，”他从齿缝里挤出一句补充。 

“好了，过来吧。”Dean在帮他弟弟站起来的时候露齿而笑，尽管他知道回去时要穿过黑暗森林的不平坦的路途对于任何拖着一条断腿的人来说都是一次痛苦不堪的特别训练。他们会熬过去的。如果必要的时候他可以背着Sam。

因为他 _就是可以_ ，该死。

 

End.

 

注：

*U can't touch this是MC Hammer的一首歌。

*原句是Because that was Sam for you.我实在意会不出来只能脑补，如果有更好的解释请指教。

* 原句是As if Sam's life no longer did.我不是特别理解这句话，求指教。


End file.
